1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a bearing bracket which is provided to mount a drive shaft connected to a power train and transmits rotational force to a wheel, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a bearing bracket which has an enlarged portion integrally formed to guide the bearing bracket to a position without additionally mounting a dowel pin, a neck bushing, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of an FF type (Front Engine Front drive system) vehicle, a drive shaft is mounted to connect each of both ends of the drive shaft to a final drive of a transmission and a wheel hub to transmit rotational force of an engine to a wheel. The drive shaft is connected to the final drive and the wheel hub using a constant velocity joint. Further, two drive shafts are mounted to be connected to both wheels with the transmission being positioned at the substantially center between the two drive shafts. The drive shafts may be classified into a non-constant length type in which both the drive shafts have different lengths (since the transmission is positioned to deviate from a center of a vehicle), and a constant length type in which both the drive shafts have the same length.
A bearing bracket is mounted to the constant-length-type drive shaft, and the bearing bracket is mounted to be fixed to a lower portion of the transmission. In particular, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the bearing bracket in the related art includes: a supporting portion 2 that has a ring shape to fit a drive shaft 1 into the supporting portion 2, and has a bearing embedded in the supporting portion 2; and a coupling portion 2a that has a substantially flat surface with a shape enlarged from the supporting portion 2 to one side, and is coupled to a fixing portion 3a formed at a power train 3 (e.g., on the transmission). The bearing bracket is mounted by fitting bolts 6 into the coupling portion 2a, and thereafter, coupling the bolts 6 to bolt bores 4 formed in the fixing portion 3a. 
Moreover, the bearing bracket should be mounted to a particular position in a particular direction at the time of mounting the bearing bracket. Accordingly, to guide the bolt 6 to be fastened to the particular position, dowel pins 7 are fitted into the coupling portion 2a, and dowel pin bores 5 into which the dowel pins 7 are inserted are additionally formed in the fixing portion 3a. 
Even though the dowel pin 7 may be selectively used to mount the bearing bracket, when a mounting position of the bearing bracket is not properly aligned, an adverse effect on durability as well as noise and vibration may occur due to characteristics of the drive shaft rotated at a substantially high speed, and thus the dowel pins or components such as a neck bushing and the like that have similar functions to the dowel pins are additionally mounted to mount the bearing bracket. However, the aforementioned addition of the dowel pins may cause an increase in area of the coupling portion and an increase in volume of the bearing bracket and the fixing portion. In addition, the dowel pins may require an operation of processing bores into which the dowel pins are fitted, and an additional process of assembling the dowel pins.